Mi a Klumsi Gurl
by Naseka
Summary: Mia's clumsiness takes its toll. Another Oneshot nonsense story. The summary says it all. REVIEW PLEASE!


Another REALLY silly waste of time nonsense story that only took 45 minutes to write. It's about Mia this time – her clumsiness takes it's toll.

* * *

It started off as an evening like any other – Clarisse and Joseph retired to bed early to get some "sleeping" done, Nicholas was in the bath trying to see how long he could (or couldn't) hold his breath under the water, Charlotte was in the security room doing "paperwork" with the boys and Mia was having difficulties getting out of a sticky situation which had been created by her clumsiness.

She had made her way down the basement by (not surprisingly) falling down the stairs. There was nothing there for a normal person to trip on, but being the clumsy fool that she is, she found something. It was merely a piece of dust that had found its way onto the stairwell. Any normal person would have just walked over it, not acknowledging its presence, but not Mia Thermopolis, she noticed everything that nobody else would notice and disregarded anything they did notice. It was really very strange, how she came to such a state, no-one will ever know.

Somehow she tripped on that tiny piece of unnoticeable dust and tumbled right down the stairs into a shelf full of open paint cans. Unfortunately for her, the shelf fell on top of her and the paint covered her from head to toe. It would only be a matter of days before the paint dried, so Mia had to hurry if she wanted to get out of the basement in time.

She tried to move the shelf from her body, but found it difficult since every time she moved it, more paint spilled onto her. A smarter person would have just slid out from underneath it, but then again, a smarter person wouldn't have found themselves in that situation anyway.

A whole day passed before anybody noticed she was missing and another day passed before anyone found her. There wasn't a welcome back party for her and nobody missed her since they were used to her disappearing all the time due to her and her clumsy accidents. As soon as Clarisse was informed of her whereabouts, she hastened to the basement and (narrowly avoiding the piece of dust that had not long ago caused great distress for young Mia) stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"Mia!" She shouted, "Do you not remember that you have papers to sign and meetings to attend? When are you going to grow up and start acting responsibly?"

A tear fell from her granddaughter's eye, "Coming Grandma."

Clarisse started walking back up the stairs, but was stopped by Mia's voice, "Oh and Grandma, watch out when you're walking up those stairs, I tripped on something the other day and fell down here."

"I don't see anything unless you're referring to a piece of dust that not even an ant would notice."

"That would be it."

"Oh really, Amelia, I do think you rather do these things on purpose. Now hurry up and get ready, you're supposed to be meeting with the President of the United States in an hour."

"I said I'm coming!" She yelled.

Eventually, she realised that she was able to slide out from under the shelf, so she put it back in place and walked carefully up the stairs. She saw the piece of dust that had earlier cause her to tumble down and avoided it by leaning on the rail of the opposite side of the staircase. What she didn't plan for was that the railing had another piece of dust on it, which caused her to lose her balance and crash down to the basement once again. Naturally, the shelf she had just put back in place fell on her again. She actually remembered to slide out from underneath it this time so she was only stuck in the basement for three hours. She stood up and slipped on the paint that had spilt all over the floor. She fell onto the shelf and pondered how to get up. It took will power and forty-five minutes to lift herself onto two feet again.

She decided to hurry up the stairs to see if she could avoid the piece of dust, which worked until she encountered another up the top of the stairs. Desperate not to fall back down, she clung to the railing and held on for dear life. Eventually Joseph came along and helped her up, being careful not to get paint on his new jacket. He said to Mia, "What happened to you? You look like a walking paintbrush."

He helped her down the hall to her suite and placed her into bed. He then exited the room and let her be.

She woke up halfway during the night and realised that she couldn't move because she had rolled around too much and the sheets had somehow attached themselves to the paint. She rolled onto the floor and bumped her head on the door, which was remarkably 10 feet away at the time, then she realised that the sheets were stuck to her face and that breathing had become difficult. That's when Charlotte entered the room.

"Oh my god, Queen Amelia, are you okay?"

"Mph mph mph!"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Mph mph…mph…m…"

The sound slowly disappeared as those nasty paint stained sheets took the last breath from her body. By then Charlotte had exited the room and re-entered it five days later with Clarisse, wondering why the queen hadn't been attending to her duties.

After discovering that she was actually dead, Clarisse noted how convenient it was that she was already wrapped in white sheets.

A funeral was held and many people attended. Only few cried including people who didn't know her, more people who didn't know her and people who had never heard of her.

A poll was later held on the news about her funeral:

0.00000001 percent of people attended because they were sad that she was gone, 16 percent of people attended because they were glad it wasn't them, 0.99999999 of people attended because they had nothing better to do, and a whopping 83 percent of people attended because they wanted to laugh and make sure she was actually dead.

It is not known what will happen with the future of Genovia, having no more Renaldi blood relatives left, but the promise of tomorrow hangs in the air.

* * *

Reason I wrote it? I needed to express my feelings about Mia. I came to the realisation that I don't like her because she's clumsy. Also I felt it was about time I wrote another short story/one-shot. Review please! 


End file.
